Coco Bandicoot and the Seven Heroes (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's fourteenth movie spoof of Coco Bandicoot and the Seven Heroes. Cast *Coco Bandicoot as Snow White *Crash Bandicoot as The Prince *Gruntilda as The Evil Queen *Bulgy the Bus as The Huntsman *The Ringmaster as The Magic Mirrior *Toby the Tram Engine as Doc *Tom the Cat as Grumpy *Agent Ed as Happy *Mowgli as Sleepy *Hunter the Cheetah as Bashful *The Pink Panther as Sneezy *Scrappy Doo as Dopey *Mr. Johnson (from The Cat Came Back) as The Witch *Banzai and Ed as The Vultures *Shenzi as Raven (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberlp01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcehealing02.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprout1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *L_SABER.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *2 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 clash CK.wav *2 clash.wav *3 clash 1.wav *3 clash 2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *3 clash good.wav *4 clash 2.wav *4 Clash good.wav *5 clash 2.wav *clash 01.wav *cool saber.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *fx4.wav *fx5.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *saber sequence 2.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *saber sequence.wav *Saberblk.wav *SaberOn.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 2.wav *Spin 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *Spin 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *Spin clash.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav Soundtrack *Overture (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (plays at the intro) *Magic Mirror (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (plays when Gruntilda enters and talks with The Ringmaster) *I'm Wishing / One Song (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (plays when Coco Bandicoot meets Crash Bandicoot, who enters) *Queen Theme (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (plays when Gruntilda demands Bulgy the Bus to kill Coco Bandicoot) *Sunny Beach (Spyro the Dragon) (plays when Coco Bandicoot is sunbathing in the forest in her blue bikini) *The Busy Station (Season 1) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Coco Bandicoot goes to the village to get some food and drinks and gives them to Mrs. Brisby) *Duel of the Fates (Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace) (plays when Bulgy the Bus tries to kill Coco Bandicoot, but stops) *073 - The Spirit Tower ~The Spell is Broken~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Coco Bandicoot puts on her clothes and leaves in fright through the forest) *028 - Carrying the Plum (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Coco Bandicoot meets her animal friends, who take her to some place to hide) *With a Smile and a Song (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (plays when Coco Bandicoot and her animals walk onward to find some place to hide) *Just Like a Doll's House (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (plays when Coco Bandicoot and the animals discover the cottage) *Whistle While You Work - Disney's On The Record (plays when work begins) *Heigh Ho (Kids R Us Band) (plays at the Dwarfs mine when the characters are working and are going home) *Let's See What's Upstairs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (plays when Coco Bandicoot climbs the stairs and decides to sleep in the beds) *Heigh Ho (Reprise) (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (plays when the characters arrive at home) *085 - The Knaaren Labyrinth (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the characters enter the house and have a look around) *087 - The Knaaren Labyrinth ~Spiraling Tower~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the characters escape) *086 - The Knaaren Labyrinth ~Bone Corridors~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the characters go upstairs) *076 - The Calm of the Lake (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Coco Bandicoot and the characters introduce themselves to each other) *Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Washing Song) (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (plays when the seven characters wash their hands) *Meanwhile, The Pirates' Prison Ship (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Gruntilda talks to The Ringmaster, who says that Coco Bandicoot is the fairest one and is still alive) *Globox, My Friend! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Gruntilda walks down to her laboratory) *In Jano's Jaws (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Gruntilda's transformation begins) *090 - Into The Destiny Arena (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Gruntilda has finally transformed into Witch Hazel, who plots a plan to kill Coco Bandicoot) *The Dwarfs' Yodel Song (Karaoke Lead Vocal Demo) (plays when the characters have a party) *Someday My Prince Will Come (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (plays when Coco Bandicoot sings about a Prince) *The Cave of Bad Dreams (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Gruntilda has finished making something dangerous for Coco Bandicoot to eat and sets off to find Coco Bandicoot) *109 - Hoodlum Headquarters ~Nausea~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Coco Bandicoot begins to bake something good) *091 - Reflux ~The Knaaren Warrior~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the characters battle Gruntilda) *193 - (Jingle) Victory Fanfare 3 (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the characters have defeated Gruntilda) *Pomp and Circumstance (Go!Animate) (plays at Gruntilda's funeral) *Someday My Prince Will Come (Reprise) (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (plays when Coco Bandicoot and Crash Bandicoot get married and leave) *Toto - Rosanna (1982) (plays at the ending credits) Scenes *Coco Bandicoot and the Seven Heroes (James Graham's Style) Part 1. (English) *Coco Bandicoot and the Seven Heroes (James Graham's Style) Part 2. (English) *Coco Bandicoot and the Seven Heroes (James Graham's Style) Part 3. (Francais) *Coco Bandicoot and the Seven Heroes (James Graham's Style) Part 4. (Francais) *Coco Bandicoot and the Seven Heroes (James Graham's Style) Part 5. (English) *Coco Bandicoot and the Seven Heroes (James Graham's Style) Part 6. (Francais) *Coco Bandicoot and the Seven Heroes (James Graham's Style) Part 7. (English) *Coco Bandicoot and the Seven Heroes (James Graham's Style) Part 8. (Deustch) *Coco Bandicoot and the Seven Heroes (James Graham's Style) Part 9. (Deustch) *Coco Bandicoot and the Seven Heroes (James Graham's Style) Part 10. (English) *Coco Bandicoot and the Seven Heroes (James Graham's Style) Part 11. (English) *Coco Bandicoot and the Seven Heroes (James Graham's Style) Part 12. (Spanish) *Coco Bandicoot and the Seven Heroes (James Graham's Style) Part 13. (Spanish) *Coco Bandicoot and the Seven Heroes (James Graham's Style) Part 14. (Spanish) *Coco Bandicoot and the Seven Heroes (James Graham's Style) Part 15. (English) Voice Cast (English) *Coco Bandicoot - Microsoft Mary (+10 and +4.000) *Crash Bandicoot - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Gruntilda - Microsoft Mary (-10) *Bulgy the Bus - Radar Overseer Guy *The Ringmaster - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Toby the Tram Engine - Microsoft Sam *Tom the Cat - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Agent Ed - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Mowgli - Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10) *Hunter the Cheetah - Microsoft Mike *The Pink Panther - Radar Overseer Hank *Scrappy Doo - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Mr. Johnson - Robosoft 1 *Banzai and Ed - Microsoft Mike (+10 and 4.000) and Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) *Shenzi - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) *Various Animals - Speakonia Voices *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael Voice Cast (Spanish) *Coco Bandicoot - Leonor Loquendo V2 *Crash Bandicoot - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Gruntilda - Soledad Loquendo V2 *Bulgy the Bus - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *The Ringmaster - Felipe Loquendo V2 *Toby the Tram Engine - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Tom the Cat - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Agent Ed - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Mowgli - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Hunter the Cheetah - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *The Pink Panther - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Scrappy Doo - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) *Mr. Johnson - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Banzai and Ed - Javier TextAloud and L&H Julio *Shenzi - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Various Animals - Loquendo Voices Trivia: *Bulgy's lightsaber will be red and will have the lightsaber_02.mp3, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Toby's lightsaber staff will be orange and yellow and will have the coolsaber.wav, fx4.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 5.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Tom's lightsaber will be white and will have the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Agent Ed's lightsabers will be light blue and white, and since Ed's light blue lightsaber will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects, his white lightsaber will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Mowgli's lightsaber will be green and will have the sw4-lightsabre.wav, Hum 1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Hunter's lightsabers will be orange and black, and since his orange lightsaber will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his black lightsaber will have the L_Saber.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Pink Panther's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Scrappy Doo's lightsaber will be purple and will have the lightsaber_03.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Toby will pulling Henrietta, nine freight cars, and a caboose throughout the entire movie. Gallery Coco.PNG|Coco Bandicoot as Snow White Crash the Bandicoot.jpg|Crash Bandicoot as Prince Charming Gruntilda.png|Gruntilda as The Wicked Queen Grimhilde Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Humbert the Huntsman Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster as The Magic Mirror Toby the Tram Engine.jpg|Toby as Doc Tom Cat.png|Tom as Grumpy Tonictrouble1.gif|Agent Ed as Happy Mowgli large.png|Mowgli as Sleepy Hunter-Ready-for-Action.jpg|Hunter as Bashful Pink Panther.JPG|The Pink Panther as Sneezy Scrappy Doo holds out a flag..png|Scrappy Doo as Dopey The-Cat-Came-Back.png|Mr. Johnson as The Witch Hag Shenzi and Banzai.jpg|Banzai and Ed as The Vultures Shenzi-Banzai-Ed-(The Lion King).jpg|Shenzi as The Raven Category:James Graham Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Movie Spoofs